Perfection Has Its Secrets
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: In every perfection their lies a lot of secrets and mistakes. And with Ren Tsuruga's persona as named perfect, there he keeps secrets of his past and his family that needed to be kept hidden from public.


Title: Perfection Has Its Own Secrets

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Certain couple spending their rare day off at home binging movies from the classics and learning small details from the actor playing perfectly their characters, especially the legendary actor Kuu Hizuri, until the channel went into another advertisement.

The couple watched and got amazed at a sporty and the same time extreme stunts being shown, "Koudi is braver than I am." Spoke by the actor.

"How so?" she leans on under his arm and scooted closer.

"I ran away and discarded my given and the same time last name, and went out to do things on my own, running from everything, and forgetting those who cares."

"That's not true, what you did is just step out Father's shadow which you did and it was a brave thing to do." She told, "You and Koudi are brave, he decided to keep the name and be known as the second son of the Hizuris, but discarded the privileges that comes to it and made it on his own, while you; you prove different from people, which I am proud of." Kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, and you know what, maybe it is time to be braver and tell everyone who I am." She looked shocked at him, yet happy to know he is finally ready.

With a quick call for the president, they were immediately summoned by him to the President's office – with the President with bright big grin and excited, "This is another big thing after your relationship reveal!" shrieked by him, now the couple is finally used to his antics when, "I'll arrange a show that would get you as guest, and hand the host a question that will trigger your confession." The president plotted.

"And as for you dear Kyoko, my dear good friends Kuu and Julie are coming here to Japan with their son Koudi, he with his friends is to shoot here in the streets of Shibuya for his new advertisement for his new and upcoming Japanese branch of his own sports line. And you my dear is demanded by Juliana as part of the acting crew~ well Chiori and Kanae-chan too."

Kyoko's mouth was shocked but happy to know she has another big project. Then was scared knowing his brother, the last time they had met, he was given the cold shoulders and had bump when they had a little encounter.

It wasn't a week when Ren was scheduled for his interview, and like the usual the studio is full packed with women and his fans, the lady host was in glee knowing she was chosen by the Agency President to be the one asking the question for the reveal.

The show started like the usual it would only it was louder knowing the most desirable man in Japan is being asked with personal question until, "As everyone knows you are from America, and for many years you have been entertaining and making all of us amazed by your acting skills and talents, we wanted to know about your family." She grinned.

"Well, no one asked and I have never spoken nor told who they are, and for the first time I want to tell everyone about my family, my father, my mom and my little brother whom I never saw for seven years." He started, "My father is an actor, the same as me, well I am who followed his footsteps." He chuckled, "He is Japan's and now Hollywood's legendary actor who bagged two more awards last year." Everyone got a hint who it was, and Ren continued, "And my mother, she is the Fashion Fairy Mother as my beloved girlfriend calls and she being named by the public as the Fashion Goddess, She is beautiful, patient and the top model, now designer, and lastly my little brother, I left home when he was nine, he is very affectionate and loving, has patience of a saint even though I always push him aside and tell I have more things to do. But he was still there and loves me. Now is known to be following out mom and he has seven digits in dollar to his name, he is smart and as far as I know has 178 in IQ and now building his own sports brand empire." He introduced which confirmed everyone's idea who his family is.

"Yes, my Dad is none other than Hizuri Kuu, my Mom, Hizuri Juliana and my little brother, Hizuri Koudi Julian" he confirmed.

"Oh my, then let me ask, with your family having big name in entertainment industry why change it?"

"Remember when Kyoko and I revealed we're childhood sweethearts?" he teased and his girlfriend from back stage blushed and the camera turned to her showing her embarrassed state, "Remember we often mention that I wanted to get out my father's shadow? That is the reason, I don't want to build a career where people expect me to be like him and be raised by his shadow to fame, I want it to be on my own and I want a fresh start." He explained which was reasonable to his fans.

The questions never ended until another fifteen minutes and Kyoko was then called to join Ren since audience grew interested at their cute moments in their apartment where they learned that the couple spend their day off binging movies and adapting to some characters to learn more.

* * *

Days passed after the reveal of his true identity but he still insisted to be called Tsuruga since it was his name when he started, it did not died down after their reveal when showbiz news covers and magazines covered the reveal.

It was another usual morning for the couple where they report to the Agency first thing in the morning where they get mobbed by journalists in front of the entrance, when a familiar boy with blonde hair, in a messy mop covered by a cap, wearing a plain black shirt with his brand's logo by the chest and his name on his sleeve, wearing a fitting skateboarding cargo shorts and black hightop skateboarding shoes to match, he was followed by two adults.

"Mom? Dad?" came a big grin from Ren's face.

His brother however stormed in the building ignoring him.

"Koun!" Julie bounded to him and gave him a tight hug, it was seven years worth.

"Koudi! Greet your brother!" called by Kuu however he was ignored and he only sighed, "I'm sorry son, Koudi is not happy to see you and was trying to avoid."

"I don't blame him, all I did was push him when he was little and did not even stick up for him when he was bullied at school." He sighed, "Such brother huh?"

"Don't blame yourself son, you know you got a lot in your plate, now where is Kyoko?" Kuu grinned.

"Hi~" came from the girl and Ren's parents attacked her with affection.

Later that evening they went to Ren's apartment for dinner, Kyoko and Kuu bonded cooking while Ren and Julie, joined by Seana chatted, when the food was ready, the boy just arrived and was invited to join and eat, he was quiet and ate less, his father noticed but never said anything.

"Please, have some more!" said Ren excitedly putting more food to his brother, but the other did not touch it after, Ren noticed and felt bad knowing he was recessive, "Hey bud, how are in school?" asked Ren when.

"Why do you care?" he replied in English when Julie finally snapped.

"Koudi! Respect your brother!" she stood upset.

Koudi pushed his seat and stood, hurt and glared at his brother and mother, "All you care is all about him, I don't know why you even bring me here, I was minding my own business and you always have to ruin it and rub salt and acid. I created my own business for me to earn and move out that house. I hate this family!" he shouted and marched out slamming the door, loud roar of engine was heard and basically running off.

"I don't know what is going on with that boy, I'm sorry." Said Julie, Kuu remained quiet.

"Have you been keeping up with his growth?" asked Seana still eating, the spouses looked at each other shocked finally realizing it, "I live in Tokyo and two of my children are in Kyoto at that time, I keep in touch by phone calls and does not point out favoritism, I make sure they are not competing." She finally said which hits them even more.

"I think it all started when we missed his bachelor's degree graduation." Said Julie looking down now sitting back.

"And it got worse when we missed his graduation on MBA - Ralph, my secretary told us both graduations, he was awarded top of his class." Seana lost her composure when she spits out the water she sipped.

"MBA? How old is he?"

"He is seventeen." The spouses spoke.

"Seventeen and MBA? Goodness, it is a master's degree and he is a high honor student?!" she blinked, "That comes once in a life time! What were you so busy at that time?" she asked in wonder.

"Koun's second best actor award." Finally Seana felt bad for the boy.

"I'm not saying this against Ren-san but, Tsuruga-san may bag many awards in his career and life time and you can miss any of that for one time, but graduating in your Bachelors and having an honor, adding a Master's degree, it is once in a life time and no wonder he became distant and hostile, he felt unwanted, this is not coming from a mother who is always absent but I will always be there to congratulate and be aware of what they are winning." Seana added.

Julie's tears started to fall, "I think we owe him an apology." Kuu finally spoke.

The next morning the boy did not sleep with the same building of their hotel, and they do not know where he had stayed after they got blocked from both social media and the same time their phones, they have no contact – the President was more than happy to help the older couple, the spouses was followed by the younger couple and went into the streets of Shibuya and found a crowd of teens by a barricade, camera crew and staff with mixed with American and Japanese were there, and finally they found him, he was in his usual clothing except he was donning knee and elbow pads, his own personal helmet over his ball cap.

He was up the high flight of stairs, Julie looked horrified knowing what's gonna happen, he was with his friends, they were the same boys in his advert and his personal close friends which he makes business as well, owning their own brand line under his own company, one is with BMX, street mountain bike, dirt bike, the tall boy with them is covered with his motocross gear and helmet while the other is a Nascar vehicle, the driver was the same age as them and known by the Hizuri couple.

Then the director called in for the staff to clear everything for them to start the actress who they chose from the crowd stepped in with her prop bag that's about to be stolen by a stunt man.

When the scene started the stunt man stole the bag and the lady screamed and Koudi who was standing with his skateboard under his arm and drinking an energy drink which is partnered with their sports brand; which is also he bought to add to his sports line - he drunk it quick and put it over the medium wall at the side and the camera focused, he kicked his board to roll to the direction of the thief and the other slides down, he took the bag after and rode his board, and that is when the director cut the scene.

They cleared out the area, "This may take a while!" called Koudi to his friends who laughed.

The stuntman stepped aside and Koudi attempted to jump to the hand rail with his board straight from nose to tail and tried to nose grind but failed flying half of the stairs head firsts and used his gloved hand to support his fall and rolling down.

"You okay Evel Knievel?" laughed by his friends, they were replied by a thumbs up, Julie almost fainted when the Director which was a long time friend of them.

"Trust me there will be more." She said and the family looked horrified knowing there will be more falling and flying in the young Hizuri's part, but like a champ he stood and run up the stairs again and called he was ready, another attempt made him fly at the side, using his shoulders as shield, seven more tries and his friends rushed in to see what bruises he had, he showed his hip to see large purple turning black bruise to it.

Kuu could not watch but Ren stopped him, "He's very professional." Ren spoke, Julie's eyes are watering seeing him hurt until.

Kyoko gasped seeing Koudi removing all his pads and throwing his helmet to the side, "Is he serious?" Ren looked horrified, "I know I was reckless back then but…"

And the boy run up the stairs in sprints and immediately ramped the hand rail perfecting it until he made a turn switch which ended making him tumble head first leaving a tiny cut to the side of his forehead and then bouncing back landing to his board with his butt and sliding further.

"Should we call an ambulance?" asked by an English accent friend of his.

"Not yet." Then he blew up forcibly stepping to his board breaking it in half out of frustration, some staff got him a towel and put it on his bleeding head, and he went to his modified FJ cruiser to get another identical board from his rack and bounced back up the stairs and laid there for a while, give me a minute." He spoke.

Until he started it again and this time finally getting it, the director was delighted and continued with another sequence, with the scene cut Koudi was finally behind the camera with his friends who's preparing for their own stunts, he was shirtless and being tended by the medical crew with his bruises and cut, and it was the time when Julie finally made her step.

Ren, Kyoko and Lory stood behind and watched, the boy remained quiet and never moved, his mother cried seeing him all bruised and being sewn in the head, his body full of bruises, "I can't believe I did not know any of this and what's happening to you!" she cried.

He was quiet and never spoke, just took the ice and puts it where it hurts the most, Julie and Kuu repeatedly apologized for their ignorance at what is going on, when they had dragged their son home, the president arranged that they stay at his mansion, Kyoko joining with her mother since it would be weekend.

With rooms arranged Koudi stayed in his room snug with his sweatshirt and shorts, head hidden under his hood – busy typing away over his laptop for business when Ren entered after a knock.

"Hey bud, I know you're upset from what I did, I know-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear any of it. I grew up without you in my life and I learned in my own way so you don't need to put effort, just leave." Ren sighed and left.

Heading out Ren sighed, he was greeted by Kyoko who looked worried, "How did it go?" she asked.

"He doesn't want to listen, he knows my circumstances but I never knew his and never tried to understand him." Ren looked down, "I destroyed out family."

"Well, let's try and fix it, it might take a while but you are trying." Kyoko comforted.

"How did I get lucky to have you?" he asked and kissed her.

"I feel bad I said and did nothing." Kuu finally spoke while he and Lory talked, "I missed lots of things to his life, and only focused on Koun, I never realized that even he is with us we're still missing important events, I never knew such graduation was important, and I feel terrible as a father when I did not even congratulate him after knowing he built his own business."

"Well, I might be your friends but I must tell you that you need to suffer like that since you neglected someone who is equally important and let me tell you the harsh and painful truth, it is wither he will forgive or he will finally move out and lose all contacts with you both, he is a smart boy and can take care of himself, as I know he has his own properties handled by legal professionals until he turns eighteen."

"He will soon move out and may not call or tell you any more especial things that would happen to him."

Finally Kuu's tears started to fall and felt scared that one of his children may not recognize him, "And did you know that he went to college without us knowing?" Kuu laughed sadly, "He paid his tuition with full scholarship." Shaking his head.

"It shows he does not want to bother you feeling all the pain."

"It was just later we knew why he acted such way, he was polite and really sweet then suddenly we created this situation where we don't know where to start fixing." He sighed.

"I'm a father and grandfather, and because you are my closest friend I want to help you, why not ry and reach out, if he becomes recessive try to be persuasive yet gentle, his heart his still black and does not trust anyone."

"I will."

"And remember, try and bond whenever you can, be a father not a strict one, yes be lenient but not too much, make sure he felt the comfort."

"I will, thank you."

On cue the boy went out, "Hey, champ where you off to?" Kuu stood asking.

"None of your concern." And he left, the older man run his hand over his hair and slumped back in his chair.

"Lots of work." Lory spoke.

Later that evening the boy wasn't home yet and the parents got worried, Ren and Kyoko drove them around the place until they contacted someone from their son's circle of friends and told them that he was staying in his new office in Japan temporarily but found him sleeping on his swivel chair with his laptop open with work finished.

"Koudi…" his mother spoke waking him up, he was upset they were there and immediately he stood up and left, but his parents followed.

Ren blamed himself on what he did to his brother and now he is angry at everybody.

Things were not getting any better when the boy snarled, "Why do you suddenly care?" with those words the spouses were sent to silence when Julie finally spoke.

"Because we made a huge mistake, not only we thought we lost one son but rather pushed the other, we thought with you at home with us things were well we kept track with you knowing you are safe and we see you everyday, but we never knew we missed so many things from your life, I'm sorry."

"After that truant left, I lived as if I was an adult, I tried to manage my life without much of your help, I think I can manage my own, one more year and I'll be adult. Don't worry you don't need to think of anymore bother, I'll move out soon enough." With those words it was like knife stuck to their hearts and Ren could not help felt the same knowing he was the cause of it all.

"If you need to blame someone blame me." He stepped in.

"You know I don't blame anyone, the only thing that I blamed is myself, I should've killed myself after seventh grade." With those words Julie cried louder.

"She cried in apologies to him but he ignored."

"Son!" Kuu snapped.

"Was I?" Kuu being outsmarted with words.

"Yes, you were born from me and your mom, we may have screwed up but we are trying to correct what we have done, we know you are hurt bad, but we want to at least try… no do what parents should do. I never thought that our broken family would break even more."

"Koudi, I told the public who I was because I was inspired by you, you are much braver than I am, I never knew what was happening to you in school because I minded my own business, but never have I thought that I was pushing and hurting you at that time, I never knew you were the same as me, but there you are keeping the mane, not running away but rather fought the odds."

"Don't sweeten me with your honey words." Snarled his brother who stormed out.

* * *

Week later with Lory and Seana teaming up helping the spouses with advice they are winning their son back, although it was slow but he was rather being tolerant and softening to his parents, Kyoko who tried her best to bridge the brothers again, however her own brother Otto became business friends with Koudi, instead of bonding between brothers it was bonding between a new found bestfriend, however Otto is helping to mend the brothers by way of the thing he knows how, fishing.

Otto a heavy eater and so does Koudi they went around places and because of the latter's insistence to take Ren the older now suffered from overdose of food which made Kyoko amused.

The spouses finally made a decision which they consoled their youngest son who did not make any protest, now the couple is staying in the same complex as their eldest son and soon-to-be-in-law and their youngest having his own flat in the same building, however shocked to know he bought the whole top floor of the complex to be his new headquarter office.

Things are doing well, however the progress is slow still, they are striving to mend the broken family. Indeed with the new TV series starring the Hizuris, 'Living with the Hizuri' in the face of the public where a perfect family is being manned by four, now growing seven members has their own secrets.

~END~


End file.
